The First Meeting
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn first met in childhood. Aragorn still sees Legolas as someone to protect. Can Legolas show Aragorn that he no longer needs protection? The final chapter is now up! Look for an A/L SLASH sequel in the next three days!
1. The First Meeting

Note: This is not AU fic, but there are differences in it from LOTR. For instance, Aragorn is half Elven. This fic/chapter focuses more their younger years, when they were only children. Possible A/L SLASH in later chapters. This fic makes Legolas a little OOC. In the first couple of chapters, Legolas and Aragorn are mere children.  
  
The First Meeting  
  
Part 1  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
The young elf prince known as Legolas glumly followed his father as they made their way through Rivendell.  
  
Legolas did not understand exactly what this was supposed to accomplish. But he was reluctant to question his father. Legolas's innate shyness was the bane of his short life.  
  
King Thranduil watched his youngest son carefully, as they neared the place where Lord Elrond had told them he would be waiting.  
  
Legolas was not happy about this; that much was obvious to his father.  
  
But Thranduil and Elrond both knew that if Aragorn managed to become the King of Men, being the heir of Isildur (even though he was a half elf), and if Legolas became King of Mirkwood, the two would need to be friends. Otherwise, there might be a war the elves and men.  
  
Aragorn had no reservations about hiding his unhappiness, as he stood next to his foster father.  
  
Lord Elrond remained quiet, as King Thranduil approached with his son.  
  
Aragorn watched the small elf who stood next to his much taller father. At least he didn't look to happy about this, either, Aragorn thought.  
  
The two princes stared at each other curiously, while Thranduil and Elrond conversed for a few moments in private.  
  
Legolas was the first to look away, a slight blush on his face. He looked at the ground, instead.  
  
This… Estel, as his father had told him was the boy's name, was intriguing to look at.  
  
Dark hair framed Estel's face, which showed off the youth of the half elf. His dark grey eyes were like a storm, Legolas noticed. He was taller than Legolas himself, and looked much stronger, as well, in his brown leggings and green long-sleeved shirt. It was not easy for Legolas to read what Estel was thinking.  
  
Aragorn scrutinized the young elf, whom Elrond said was named Legolas.  
  
The pure-blooded elf looked much younger than him. Pale blonde hair went down to his shoulder, and there was an air of shyness about him. Innocence and slight nervousness shone in Legolas's bright emerald eyes as he looked up from where he was studying the ground. The younger elf wore a light blue shirt and dark green leggings. His features made him seem fragile and delicate, in Aragorn's opinion. Legolas's face easily gave away his emotions.  
  
Neither was sure of what was going on or why they were here.  
  
'All right,' Lord Elrond said finally in Elvish. He turned to look at the children, who stood there not saying a word.  
  
Legolas jumped slightly when Elrond started speaking. It earned him a scornful look from Aragorn.  
  
Elrond frowned at Aragorn, who dropped the look instantly.  
  
Thranduil cleared his throat. 'Ok, I believe that formal introductions are needed first. Legolas, this is Estel, foster son of Lord Elrond, and the heir of Isildur. Estel, this is my son, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.' The king paused to see if the boys would speak to each other.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stood there silently.  
  
'Say hello to him, Estel,' Lord Elrond said firmly.  
  
'Hello, Prince Legolas,' Aragorn muttered.  
  
Legolas still did not speak.  
  
'Legolas!' his father snapped sternly.  
  
Fear crept into Legolas's eyes, as he whispered, 'Hello, Estel.'  
  
Aragorn barely heard Legolas's words, they were said so low.  
  
'For the next six months, the two of you will be riding together, playing together, and eating together here,' Lord Elrond told them. 'You will spend every waking hour together for six months out of every year until you are grown.'  
  
Identical looks of horror appeared on Legolas and Aragorn's faces at those words.  
  
'You will share a room, as well,' King Thranduil said.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn shared a look, and then turned back to Elrond and Thranduil.  
  
'He's too shy!' Aragorn burst out, as he saw that Legolas was shaking in… fear. 'And he's afraid of me.'  
  
'I am not afraid of you!' Legolas snapped, letting his anger take the place of his fear.  
  
Aragorn retorted, 'Yes, you are!'  
  
Legolas shouted, 'No, I'm not!'  
  
'Enough!' Lord Elrond told both of them sharply.  
  
The two glared at each other and turned their backs to one another.  
  
Thranduil groaned inwardly. This was not a good beginning to their plan. But all things were revealed in time, and maybe.  
  
Thranduil looked at his son. 'Farewell, Legolas. I will see you in six months time.' He touched his son's shoulder, before leaving.  
  
A look of hurt appeared on Legolas's face. 'Goodbye, father,' Legolas whispered. He felt betrayed and hurt, as his father walked away.  
  
Aragorn saw the hurt on Legolas's face, and was confused by it. 'Why are you so upset? Doesn't your father leave you alone all the time to do battles and other kingly duties?"  
  
Legolas turned to Aragorn, who then saw the tears shimmering in the blonde elf's green eyes. His lower lip was trembling slightly.  
  
'I have rarely been away from my father and never from my home before,' Legolas said softly.  
  
'Cheer up,' Aragorn told Legolas. 'You could be stuck doing something really boring, like archery lessons.'  
  
Legolas frowned, for he liked archery. 'I'm good at archery,' Legolas told the half elf.  
  
'Sword fighting is better than archery,' Aragorn said.  
  
'Is not!' Legolas said.  
  
'Is too!' Aragorn replied.  
  
'It is not!' Legolas yelled.  
  
The two wound up repeating it until Lord Elrond was obliged to intervene, for the sake of his eardrums, because they were trying to shout each other out.  
  
'I expect better behaviour from those who are princes,' Elrond told them both in a disapproving tone of voice.  
  
'Sorry,' Legolas told the Elven lord, shame written on his face.  
  
Aragorn apologized reluctantly, as well.  
  
Elrond said, 'Follow me and I will lead you to your room.'  
  
The two boys followed the Elven lord, but the second his back was turned, they glared at each other.  
  
Then Aragorn stuck his tongue out at Legolas, who returned it.  
  
To be continued 


	2. The First Night

Note: This is not an AU fic, but there are differences in it from LOTR. Aragorn is half Elven in this fic and it focuses more on Legolas and Aragorn's younger years, when they were only children. This fic makes Legolas a little OOC. Possible A/L SLASH in later chapters. Takes place around 9 pm, just to let you know. And yes, I took the concept from 'The Swan Princess'. But I did change a lot of it.  
  
Give me your votes- do you want this to be an A/L fic or not? LOTR will come into play eventually in this fic, and I need to know ASAP so I can keep writing.  
  
The First Night  
  
Part 2  
  
Lord Elrond turned around suddenly, so Aragorn and Legolas quit sticking their tongues out at each other.  
  
Instead, the two boys walked along, darting glares and frowns at each other.  
  
Elrond could tell the two didn't even like each other yet, as he opened the door to their room and led them inside.  
  
Legolas froze when he saw that there was only one bed.  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "You told me there were going to be two beds," he said to his foster father.  
  
"So I did, Estel. But it is not ready yet," Elrond said calmly. "You'll have to share a bed for a few nights."  
  
Aragorn made a face, which Legolas echoed.  
  
The two glared at each other.  
  
"You'd better not kick me in your sleep," Aragorn warned. "I kick back. Hard."  
  
Legolas frowned. "You do not scare me. And if you kick me back, I'll…" The blonde elf quickly thought of a response. "I'll put dirt on your pillow."  
  
Aragorn snorted. "That's pathetic."  
  
"Be nice, Estel," Elrond said, his voice showing his displeasure. "No killing is allowed, children. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"You can't leave me here with him!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Aragorn shouted his own opinion. "I agree!"  
  
Elrond frowned menacingly at them both, before he turned and left the room. He closed the door behind him, and a distinct click was heard in the lock.  
  
"Great," Legolas moaned. "Torn away from my family and friends to be locked in some strange room with a really strange half-elf."  
  
Aragorn scowled at the younger elf. "Stop whining," he snapped. "It's irritating. And don't call me strange."  
  
Legolas shook his head defiantly. "I can call you what I want!"  
  
Aragorn glowered, right before he tackled the younger elf suddenly. They rolled around on the floor, hitting each other, until they were both panting for air.  
  
"You are so young," Aragorn said, in a condescending tone of voice.  
  
Legolas shoved at the half human who had him pinned to the ground, as he turned the tables on Estel. "Now who's younger?" he taunted. "I had my older brothers to teach me how to fight."  
  
Aragorn grunted, and managed to pin the younger elf down again. "And I had my foster brothers to teach me how."  
  
The two finally stopped testing each other's strength when they grew tired of the game, about an hour later.  
  
Legolas stood and brushed his clothes off, before he went over to the bed and sat on the left side of it.  
  
"I want that side!" Aragorn said. He stood and frowned.  
  
Legolas frowned back at him. "I was here first," he pointed out. "So I get this side."  
  
Aragorn yelled, "You do not!"  
  
"Yes I do!" Legolas scowled at the infuriating half human. "Just because this is your home doesn't mean that you get to decide everything, Estel!"  
  
Aragorn glared at Legolas. "Don't call me Estel!"  
  
Legolas looked at him, confused. "Then what do I call you? My father said your name was Estel."  
  
"Aragorn," the half-elf told Legolas. "That's my name. The elves call me Estel, though."  
  
"You're an elf, too," Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "I know that. But half of me is human, too."  
  
"Oh…" Legolas leaned over and started untying his shoes. He left them on the floor beside his bed, as he stood and pulled back the covers on his side of the bed.  
  
The blonde elf lay down and pulled the covers over him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aragorn grumbled.  
  
Legolas looked at him earnestly. "I always go to bed at this time of night."  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Aragorn said. He was incredulous.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "My father told me I have to be asleep by the time the moon has risen. It's already past that, so I should go to bed now."  
  
Aragorn muttered under his breath. He usually stayed up late.  
  
Legolas was tired as he turned on his side, so he didn't face the light, which was made from the candles. "Do what you want, Aragorn. I'm going to sleep."  
  
Legolas's golden hair covered the pillow, as the younger elf drifted into sleep.  
  
Aragorn, for once in his life, was speechless. He tiptoed over and looked at the sleeping elf.  
  
Legolas looked much too young to be away from his family, in Aragorn's opinion. And Legolas's innocence was even more obvious when he slept, with his eyes open in his sleep, as all elves slept.  
  
Aragorn sighed. He walked over to the candles and blew them out, before returning to the right side of the bed. He then removed his shoes and climbed under the covers.  
  
At least Legolas didn't snore in his sleep, Aragorn reflected, as he listened to the deep breathing next to him.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes, getting lulled to sleep by Legolas's breathing.  
  
His final thought was, maybe this won't be so bad.  
  
Legolas awoke briefly when Aragorn climbed into bed next to him. He was still-half asleep, as he felt Aragorn turn to look at him briefly, before going to sleep.  
  
Legolas slowly drifted asleep again, thinking that this might be ok, after all.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Mischief Makers

Note: I have decided to make everybody happy in this story. This fic will end before any A/L SLASH begins, and after Legolas and Aragorn are older (but not LOTR older). But the sequels will show it blossoming into more. Right now, they're a little too young for romance. None of these characters belong to me! Enjoy. Takes place a few days later.  
  
Mischief Makers  
  
Part 3  
  
Legolas and Aragorn snuck along the hall, heading towards the kitchen. They were silent, as only elves could be, as they walked, avoiding detection. The two young elves carried cloth sacks with them.  
  
'We're going to be in big trouble if Lord Elrond finds out,' Legolas whispered softly in Elvish. 'Are you sure this is ok?'  
  
Aragorn sighed. Why was the blonde elf such a worrier? 'Yes, Legolas. Don't worry so much; I do this all the time.'  
  
The two entered the kitchen and quickly went to work, grabbing some soft fruit, a few eggs, and some not-too-hard vegetables. They stuffed the fruits and vegetables into their sacks, but took greater care with the eggs, wrapping them in clothes before gently placing them into smaller pouches which hung on their belts. Aragorn was much more enthusiastic about it than Legolas was. He looked over at the younger elf, who held an armful of tomatoes.  
  
'Let's go,' Legolas pleaded, as he shoved them into his sack, and swung it over his shoulder. He looked around nervously, fearful that someone would come and see them.  
  
Aragorn nodded. The two ran out of the kitchen, leaving behind a mess. Aragorn led the way to a secret exit out of Rivendell. Both he and Legolas quickly ran through it, and found themselves in the forest, carrying the bags of food.  
  
Legolas questioned, 'Now what?'  
  
'Follow me,' Aragorn instructed. Legolas did so, as Aragorn took him deep into the forest, to where his secret hideout was. Legolas was a tiny bit nervous about being so far from Rivendell, but he hid his fear. He didn't want Aragorn to think that he was a baby. But he was relieved when they finally stopped by a really tall tree.  
  
'Here,' Aragorn said. He handed his bag to Legolas. 'Hand this to me when I get up in the tree.'  
  
Legolas took the bag and watched Aragorn climb up into the tree. He obediently handed the bags to Aragorn, one at a time, and Aragorn stored them in the small fort he'd made.  
  
'Come on up, Legolas,' Aragorn called softly.  
  
Legolas began climbing the tree faster than Aragorn had, his Elven grace and agility aiding him. He reached Aragorn's side in no time at all.  
  
Aragorn was faintly impressed. 'This is my fort, Legolas.' He gestured to the wooden sort-of treehouse, which had been built by his older foster brothers. It was just the right size for Aragorn and Legolas, for it was not very tall. Instead of being fastened to the tree, the treehouse was snug in its branches, and held together by small iron pins.  
  
'Wow!' Legolas exclaimed softly, as he gazed around the treehouse.  
  
Aragorn peered out of the window. 'They're coming! Quick, open your sack!'  
  
Legolas hurriedly untied his sack, as Aragorn ripped his open. Elladan and Elrohir were walking along the road, and would very shortly pass under them. Aragorn grinned at Legolas, as each took a handful of ammunition.  
  
'This'll teach them!' Aragorn crowed. His older brothers were always trying to act so superior, even though they weren't much older than him. He kept his sack next to him, so that he could grab food to throw quickly.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, as he positioned himself by another window. He wasn't so sure about this, but Aragorn had said that it was ok. His sack was also next to him.  
  
'Now!' Aragorn shouted. Eggs and tomatoes splattered down on Elrohir and Elladan. The brothers cried out in shock, before looking at each other.  
  
Fruit followed after that; soft peaches and grapes, with a few oranges.  
  
'Cut it out!' Elladan cried. 'Aragorn! I'm telling father on you!' Aragorn took advantage of Elladan's open mouth to throw a grape in it.  
  
Legolas let out a quiet laugh when he saw Elladan's reaction. Elrohir whirled around, trying to figure out where his younger foster brother was hiding. Then he remembered the tree house. 'Of course, Elladan! He's in the tree house!'  
  
Legolas gulped. 'Uh oh,' he said, looking at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn turned slightly pale. 'Um… we'd better get out of here!' He quickly went over to the biggest window, and stepped through it. 'C'mon, Legolas! Before they catch us!'  
  
Legolas followed Aragorn through the window, and across the tree tops. 'Wait up, Aragorn!' he cried. Aragorn was leaving him slightly behind. He yelped as someone caught his foot. Legolas twisted around, and saw that it was Elladan. Fear ceased him instantly as he squeaked.  
  
Elladan gazed down at the small blond elf. 'You're not Aragorn. Who are you?' He scowled at the struggling elf.  
  
"Did you catch him, Elladan?' Elrohir asked, as he came out on the branch as well.  
  
Legolas began to twist and squirm in the older elf's grasp. 'Let me go!'  
  
'Legolas!' Aragorn shouted. He headed back towards where he had last seen the younger elf.  
  
Elladan changed his grip from Legolas's foot to his arms. 'Grab his feet, Elrohir, so we can get him out of this tree and find out what a strange elf is doing here. We may have to torture him for information.' Legolas started to cry as Elrohir grabbed his feet, and the two older elves carried him out of the tree.  
  
Elrohir scowled at Elladan. 'You're scaring him, brother.' He let go of Legolas's feet, and placed a gentle hand on the young elf's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn was angry when he saw Legolas crying. Elladan was yelling questions at the blond elf, was sobbing too hard to answer coherently. Elrohir was yelling back at Elladan for frightening the obviously young elf. Aragorn yelled, 'Leave him alone!' He jumped out of the tree, and raced over. 'Let him go, Elladan.'  
  
Elladan turned at Aragorn's voice. 'Who is he, Aragorn?' Elladan demanded.  
  
'He is Legolas, son of King Thranduil, ruler of Mirkwood. You'd better let him go before Elrond catches you bullying him,' Aragorn said.  
  
Elrohir frowned at Aragorn, as he realized just how sticky the juice all over him was. 'You'd better have a good explanation for this, Estel.'  
  
'Legolas is staying here for about six months, Elrohir. Lord Elrond and King Thranduil decided it," Aragorn told his foster brother.  
  
'I see.' Elrohir looked at Elladan. 'Let the prince-ling go, Elladan.'  
  
Elladan shoved Legolas away from him, scowling. 'Stay out of my way, child,' Elladan snarled. He didn't like being taken off guard by two younger elves. He also didn't like having food thrown at him, and getting all sticky.  
  
Legolas sniffled. Aragorn put his hand on Legolas's shoulder. 'It's ok, Legolas. Elladan is just a big bully,' Aragorn said softly in Elvish.  
  
Elladan flushed when he heard that. 'I didn't mean to make him cry, Aragorn,' he mumbled.  
  
Elrohir chuckled softly. "We'd better return to Rivendell. All of us,' he said pointedly. 'Father is not going to like our appearance, Elladan.'  
  
'Tis Aragorn's fault,' Elladan pointed out. 'So we'll just tell father the truth.'  
  
'No, you won't,' Aragorn said, smirking. 'Unless you want me to tell father that you physically assaulted the youngest prince of Mirkwood, who is a guest in Rivendell.'  
  
Legolas's eyes lit up with understanding. He was glad that he'd tucked a little something in his tunic pocket before he and Aragorn had left the kitchen.  
  
Elladan sputtered. The severity of his crime outweighed what Aragorn had done. He growled and glared at his younger 'brother'. Elrohir hid a smile. Aragorn was a clever one, he thought fondly. They lagged behind silently.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn took the lead, and Legolas shot Aragorn a shy grin, as he showed him what he had in his pocket. Aragorn's eyes widened, and he nodded to the silent question in Legolas's eyes. Legolas whirled suddenly and flung the tomato directly at Elladan.  
  
It struck Elladan directly on the face. The elf roared and ran after the now giggling younger elves. Elrohir followed behind him quickly, to prevent Elladan from killing them.  
  
Aragorn grabbed Legolas by the hand and cut through to his shortcut into Rivendell. Once inside the palace, they ran to their room and closed the door, locking it behind them.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged looks.  
  
'I was so… scared,' Legolas said, as he laughed.  
  
'Well done,' Aragorn chuckled. 'I think you've learned something today, Legolas. Breaking rules can be fun.'  
  
Legolas nodded shyly. 'I haven't had that much fun in years.' He bit his lower lip, still shaking with laughter. 'He looked really mad.'  
  
Aragorn nodded with satisfaction. Legolas was finally starting to get over his shyness, Aragorn thought. Which was a good thing, considering what he planned to do to Elladan next.  
  
He shared a grin with Legolas, who grinned back.  
  
It was in that exact moment that they became friends.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Separation

Note: None of these are my characters! I've jumped the story ahead to a week before Legolas has to return to Mirkwood. This fic will not have slash between L/A in it, but the sequel will. They are just little kids right now, so they can't *do* anything, and this fic will end after Legolas turns 16 (in human years) Elvish speech is in ' '.  
  
Separation  
  
Part 4  
  
Lord Elrond quietly watched as Elladan chased Aragorn and Legolas around. The Elven lord was glad that Legolas and his foster son had become friends, even if they did incur Elladan's wrath numerous times.  
  
He chuckled softly when he saw Elrohir breaking up the chase after Elladan caught a hold of Aragorn finally. Legolas was hitting the older elf and telling him to let go of Aragorn.  
  
The youngest Prince of Mirkwood had changed so much that Elrond scarcely recognized him. Legolas was no longer as reserved as he used to be, and Aragorn had passed on his love for making trouble to the younger elf.  
  
Elrond smiled as he recalled the 'incidents' that the two had done. There was the matter of the berry juice in Elladan's shampoo, which had turned his hair dark purple. Elladan had been so outraged that Elrond himself had had to stop him from hurting the youngsters. The fact that the juice hadn't come out for days had made Elladan's temper worse.  
  
And Elrond certainly couldn't forget the first lesson in fighting that Legolas and Aragorn had attended together, with Elladan and Elrohir as their instructors. Elladan had been taunting Aragorn for his poor skills at archery. Legolas had grown tired of it, and finally shot an arrow into the behind of the elf who was supposed to be teaching them. Even Elrohir had laughed at that one, as Elladan had struggled to pull the arrow out.  
  
And, not to mention how Legolas and Aragorn had filled Elladan's bed with bugs, spiders, and other such creatures right before he'd gone to bed. Of course, they had not gotten caught by Elladan, for they knew well enough to avoid the elf after such tricks.  
  
Elrond wondered why they always targeted Elladan for their pranks. It must have something to do with what happened the first time Legolas and Elladan met, when Aragorn and the blond elf had flung soft, squishy foods at both Elrohir and Elladan. The look on Elladan's face was usually enough to make anyone run away. Of course, the fact that there had been part of a tomato on his face might have something to do with that look.  
  
Elrond would never have believed this if he hadn't seen it for himself, but Aragorn and Legolas were close friends. So close that they automatically defended each other without question, which is what Thranduil and Elrond had been hoping would happen, for they wanted Legolas and Aragorn to be like brothers. He wouldn't have thought it possible that such a quiet, shy elf, and an outgoing, troublemaking half elf could be as brothers. But they were.  
  
Elrond turned when he heard footsteps behind him. It was King Thranduil.  
  
'Tis good to see you again,' Lord Elrond said in Elvish. 'Have you come early to take Legolas home? Your son has greatly learned valuable lessons here from Estel.'  
  
Thranduil nodded. 'I am afraid that Estel may not be able to stay with us in six months time, Lord Elrond. Trouble is brewing in Mirkwood, and it may not be safe.' He looked down and was startled to see his meek son suddenly shove a handful of mud in Elladan's face. The older elf bellowed, as the younger one laughed.  
  
'I see,' Elrond said impassively. 'Perhaps Legolas should come here instead, if Mirkwood is not safe. I do not wish to harm the bond that Legolas has formed with my foster son. They are good friends now, and I will be sorry to see him go.'  
  
The king of Mirkwood looked at Elrond. 'At least they are friends,' he pointed out. 'And if it is dangerous, I may send Legolas here again. But I cannot take the time every six months to ride either way. Perhaps they should see each other every other year for six months instead of every year, because we do not wish them to tire of the other's presence. And both Legolas and Estel have growing to do in learning the ways of managing a kingdom.'  
  
Elrond nodded slowly. 'Then that is how it shall be.' And the Elven lord knew he'd miss the laughter and merry times that Aragorn and Legolas had brought to Rivendell together. 'We should go tell them that you are here.'  
  
Thranduil nodded once, and the two elves headed down towards the courtyard.  
  
Legolas stuck his tongue out at Elladan, who lunged at him. The younger elf easily avoided it, and nearly tripped. Legolas and Aragorn laughed. Elrohir was trying very hard not to laugh, but he was not succeeding.  
  
'I'll get you for this, you troublemakers!' Elladan was taller, so he was faster than Legolas. He ran towards the blond elf, who ran away, still laughing. Elladan tackled him to the ground and held him there. 'Got you!' Legolas wriggled, and tried to grab more mud. Elladan grabbed his wrists. 'Try and get away now!'  
  
Aragorn flung a handful of mud at Elladan. 'Bully!' he shouted.  
  
Elrohir saw his father approaching with King Thranduil. 'Elladan, get off of Legolas! Father is on his way here!'  
  
Elladan either did not hear his brother, or chose to ignore him, as Legolas squirmed desperately.  
  
Aragorn gasped when he saw King Thranduil and Elrond approaching. 'You'd better do as Elrohir says, Elladan.'  
  
Elladan looked up from where he was twisting Legolas's arm behind his back. 'Uh… I…' His face went pale.  
  
'Let me up!' Legolas yelled. Aragorn came to his rescue, and took advantage of Elladan being distracted. He pushed his brother off, and helped Legolas up.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn laughed when Elladan landed in a mud puddle. Then Legolas turned to see his father and Elrond standing there. 'Father!' Legolas cried. He started forward, before remembering what his father had told him; do not display affection openly in front of others.  
  
Thranduil nodded in approval, for he could sense that his youngest son was yearning to run forward into his arms. 'Tis good to see you, my son.'  
  
Aragorn frowned when he saw that Thranduil did not even hug Legolas hello. Elrond saw his foster son's frown, and gave him a slight shake of his head when Aragorn opened his mouth to protest. Aragorn remained silent, as he watched Legolas and Thranduil.  
  
'I am glad to see you as well, father. How is everyone at home?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Fine and well. They are looking forward to your return, Legolas,' Thranduil told his son. 'But Elrond and I have something to tell you.' Thranduil's eyes met Elrond's.  
  
'Instead of spending six months out of every year together, you will spend six months out of every other year or so, depending on current events and other such things,' Elrond told the devastated children. 'So you may not be seeing each other for quite some time after tonight.'  
  
Legolas's lower lip quivered, as he looked at Aragorn. The half-elf looked horrified as well.  
  
'But…' Legolas protested, for Aragorn was his very best friend.  
  
Thranduil silenced his son with a stern look. 'It's decided, Legolas. We are leaving in a few moments, so now is the time to say goodbye.'  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other silently, before they hugged tightly.  
  
'I'll write you and tell you what I'm currently doing to torment Elladan,' Aragorn said, barely holding back his tears.  
  
'And I'll write you about what tricks I'm playing on my older siblings,' Legolas whispered. 'I'll miss you so much!'  
  
Aragorn nodded. 'I'll miss you, too. But we'll see each other again, Legolas. I promise.'  
  
Legolas tried to be brave, as his father placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
As Thranduil bid farewell to Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Estel, Legolas kept his gaze on his Aragorn. The father and son began to walk away, as Aragorn and Legolas watched each other, before the young Prince of Mirkwood was out of sight. A few tears trickled down their faces.  
  
Elrond gently placed a hand on his foster son's shoulder. 'You'll see him again, Estel,' he said gently.  
  
Aragorn said nothing, as another tear dripped down his face. Goodbye, Legolas, he said silently.  
  
Goodbye, Aragorn, Legolas thought, as Thranduil placed him on his Elven horse and mounted. The two galloped away. Tears still flowed out of Legolas's eyes.  
  
The two wondered when they'd see each other again.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Reunion

Note: None of these are my characters! This fic will not have slash between L/A in it, but the sequel will. There will only be about 1 or 2 new chapters for this particular story. Sorry, but it's the best compromise I can come up with. Elvish speech is in ` '! The sequel will have the rewritten versions of this and the other new chapters for the beginning.  
  
Here's the summary of what has happened; war broke out in Mirkwood between the elves and a combination of orcs, goblins, and other creatures of Sauron's making. Over A millennia has gone by, and Legolas looks about 15 in human standards, though he is around fifteen hundred in elf years. Aragorn is around seventeen hundred in Elven years and looks 18. (I'm not certain about the elf years in relation to human years.) Legolas and Aragorn have not seen each other for centuries because first, Thranduil did not want to jeopardize his son's life by sending him to Rivendell in the middle of war, and second, he wanted Legolas's skill as an archer and tracker to help defend Mirkwood. And the war is still going on to this day...  
  
Reunion  
  
Part 5  
  
It was a dark and stormy night as Legolas patrolled the woods, searching to see if any of the leftover creatures that Sauron had commanded were still inside his father's kingdom. Rain poured down on him, as he continued his sweep. Legolas wore dark clothes, so that he blended in with the darkness from the storm. His blond hair was plastered down with the rain, as thunder cracked overhead. More than once already, Legolas had wished that he had worn his Elvish cloak.  
  
Legolas kept his sharp ears open, and heard the sounds of horses approaching. The graceful blond elf quickly leapt onto a branch above the road, and watched carefully.  
  
A figure in a cloak with a hood rode a chestnut-colored horse ahead of a few other riders. As he passed under the branch, Legolas sprang down and tackled the first figure he'd seen to the ground. In a single movement, he had drawn his short sword and had it at the person's throat.  
  
`Who are you and what are you doing in Mirkwood?' Legolas questioned, using the Elvish tongue. The figure surprised him by turning the tables on him. He managed to knock the sword away from his throat and pinned the elf, drawing a dagger and pricking his throat. Legolas used his hands to shove the figure off him, and pinned the arm with the dagger down. He touched his sword to the person's throat again. The elf looked up when he heard the other riders charging towards him. `Halt or I will slay this one!' Legolas said in Elvish.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir froze, for it was Aragorn that Legolas had pinned to the ground. But Aragorn took advantage of Legolas's distraction and knocked the elf to the ground again. This time, he twisted the elf's arm behind his back and pressed his dagger against the elf's throat once more.  
  
Legolas was jerked to a standing position, with the figure behind him keeping a firm grip on his arm. His pulse beat wildly, as the knife nicked part of his skin. The darkness made it impossible for even Legolas to see. Neither of them recognized the other.  
  
"Do not struggle again," Aragorn hissed in the elf's ears. He looked to his brothers. "Bring some rope to bind him, for we need to question him."  
  
Legolas wondered why the voice sounded familiar to him. `May I know the name of the one who holds me prisoner?' he asked.  
  
`You may. My name is Strider,' the figure said.  
  
`You speak Elvish?' Legolas questioned faintly. `But you are no elf.' He was a little confused.  
  
`And I can see that you are,' Aragorn said. His eyes, though not as good as they usually were in this weather, had seen the pointed ears. `Are you spying on the king of Mirkwood?' When the elf did not answer, Aragorn tightened his grip on the blond elf's arm. He was certain that this elf was up to no good.  
  
`I am not,' Legolas said angrily, as Elrohir and Elladan approached, carrying ropes. He tensed as the brothers stopped and looked at him. They wore cloaks with hoods that hid their Elven identity, so the blond elf was not reassured at all by what little he could see. Legolas tried to jerk away, but the knife pricked him again as a warning.  
  
"What should we do, Strider?" Elrohir asked. Something about the blond elf seemed familiar, as the dark green eyes searched each face, looking just a tiny bit nervous.  
  
"Bind him," Aragorn said. His warm breath brushed Legolas's neck. "Kneel, elf." Legolas resisted at first, his eyes darting around wildly. It wasn't until Aragorn applied more pressure on his arm that the elf finally knelt down.  
  
`What will you do to me?' Legolas questioned, as the raindrops ran down his face. Elladan and Elrohir bound his feet together tightly, as the pain on the blond elf's arm kept him from trying to get away. The Elven twins knew full well of how to bind an elf to keep him from escaping.  
  
`Take you with us for now, until we find out why you are here spying,' Aragorn said. This elf was almost familiar to him, but he dismissed it. The human looked at Elrohir and Elladan. "Binding his hands is going to be tricky," he said. "One of you will have to help me, and keep your sword at his throat until it is done."  
  
Elrohir walked over and drew his own sword. He placed the blade on Legolas's bare throat. Aragorn then removed his knife carefully, and sheathed it, while gripping the elf's arm harder than ever. He then took Legolas's other arm in a firm grip, before he brought the two small wrists together. The storm made it impossible for anyone to barely see in front of them.  
  
Elladan went to work and quickly bound Legolas's hands together so tightly that the elf knew he could never wriggle free, no matter how agile he was. But the sudden cry of an Elvish whistle gave him hope. It was Haldir! Legolas knew that his friend was nearby. Hope sprang into his heart.  
  
Legolas managed to partly whistle an answer to it, before Aragorn placed his hand over the elf's mouth and cut it off. "Better gag him, too, until we find a camp for the night." Elladan took out a long strip of cloth from his bag. Legolas twisted and tried to run, but nearly fell instead. Aragorn caught him before he fell, but Legolas jerked away. He then sank his teeth hard into the hand over his mouth.  
  
"Haldir!" Legolas shouted, before the cloth was put into place and swiftly tied. He shot a triumphant look at Aragorn with his eyes when the Elvish whistle sounded again. A muffled sound came out of his mouth.  
  
Aragorn cursed in Elvish, when he heard the sounds of other Elvish whistles growing stronger. "We'd better get out of here. It appears that this elf was not alone," Aragorn told his brothers, as he ignored the drops of blood dripping from his hand. Elladan and Elrohir nodded at their brother's words.  
  
"What about him?" Elrohir asked, looking at the captive elf, who had anger burning in his eyes as he narrowed them. He recoiled like a cat about to spring.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "We'll take him with us." He easily lifted the bound and gagged elf into his arms, and carried him over to where the horses were. He mounted, still holding the squirming elf, and sat him sideways in front of him. When Legolas attempted to jump off, even with his hands and feet tied, a tight hand grabbed around his waist, holding him firmly.  
  
"Don't try that again, elf, or I will have my sword at your throat the entire trip," Aragorn whispered in his ears.  
  
Legolas felt humiliated and angry, as he was carried away from his home by three strangers he didn't even know. Aragorn could see that the elf was most unhappy about the current situation he was in. But he had no way of knowing that this was, in fact, the very elf he'd come to see on a spur-of-the-moment trip to Mirkwood. And this elf might harm Legolas, Aragorn told himself. Better to keep him with them until he found out what the elf was up to. He caught the reproach and anger in the elf's eyes.  
  
"I suggest you get used to it," Aragorn said firmly. "You aren't going anywhere for a while, elf."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir rode side by side, directly behind Aragorn. They could see the blond elf's struggles begin anew at those words. He shouted muffled curses in Elvish at his captor, as the three brothers silently rode away with the captive Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
And the storm raged on, with thunder and lightning striking.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Freedom

Note: None of these are my characters! This fic will not have slash between L/A in it, but the sequel will. There will only be 2 new chapters for this particular story before I start writing the A/L slash sequel. Elvish speech is in ` '! The sequel will have the rewritten versions of the three new chapters for the beginning.  
  
Freedom  
  
Part 6  
  
Legolas Greenleaf was severely angry and frustrated, as he sat on the ground with his bound legs before him. His hands were still bound behind his back, and Strider, along with his two friends, had staked a tall log in the ground deeply between his bound hands. Even if Legolas stood as tall as he could, the elf would not be able slip his hands over the top of it and get free.  
  
Dirt covered his face and hands, and was in his hair, as well, from when he and Strider had been rolling on the ground, trying to capture the other. His mouth was still bound shut, and the agitated elf was muttering to himself, but most of it was muffled. The log was also too thick for Legolas to break; even when he had applied all of his weight as he tried to yank free, it hadn't broke. So the Elven Prince of Mirkwood was forced to sit here, watching his captors eating quietly. They were inside a cave, which was a small blessing, as the rain still streamed down outside. But Legolas would rather have been out there, doing his patrols, than be trapped in here. He prayed that Haldir and the others would come for him soon.  
  
A spy against Mirkwood indeed, Legolas thought angrily. Just who did this human think he was, to accuse the son of the king of Mirkwood of spying against his own kingdom? So he remained silent out of pride when Strider tried to get some answers from him. At least the human had learned not to try to cover Legolas's mouth with his hand. Legolas shot an angry look at his primary captor. It would be a cold day in hell, indeed, before Legolas would tell this human his name.  
  
Aragorn caught the icy glare in the dark-green eyes of the elf that faced him, as the elf sat bound and gagged. He didn't understand why the elf was being so stubborn, as if he had something to hide. Plus the fact that he refused to say his name.  
  
Elladan looked at Aragorn. `Some elves are just stubborn, Strider.' He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he knew this elf.  
  
Elrohir was having the same reaction. He glanced at his brothers. `Are you certain we do not know this elf? He seems familiar to me for some unknown reason.'  
  
`Tis probably your imagination,' Aragorn said quietly. `If truth be told, perhaps it is because he looks a little similar to Legolas the last time we saw him.'  
  
Legolas strained to hear what they were saying, jerking his hands against the log. He felt that if they knew he was the Prince of Mirkwood, they would surely try to get a ransom from his father. That was why he did not speak to them.  
  
Legolas let out a muffled sigh. The blond elf's arms were aching, for they had been behind his back for hours. His legs were numb, as well. He had not eaten for nearly ten hours, because he was supposed to have been home long before that.  
  
Aragorn heard the faint sigh, and was surprised to see weariness, anger, slight fear, and frustration pass through the elf's eyes. But he could not tell what the elf was thinking, though he still watched the three of them carefully.  
  
Legolas's green eyes silently reproached the stormy eyes of the human who sat near the fire. Water still dripped from his hair and clothes, for he was far from the fire, lest he try to use it to burn his way free. Legolas squirmed a little, shivering slightly. The night air, combined with how drenched the elf was, made him cold. That fact might have had more meaning to Legolas had he not stayed busy glaring at the ones who held him prisoners.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn had dried off as best as they could, wringing out their hair and Aragorn had removed his cloak. He had cautioned his brothers not to remove theirs, for then their prisoner would most likely know who they were.  
  
But the brothers turned when they heard something. The other elf was shivering a little, as he attempted to get more comfortable.  
  
Elrohir felt a pang of guilt. `Could we not give him a cloak or something, Strider? He must be thoroughly soaked to be shivering like that, for elves rarely feel cold.'  
  
`All right,' Aragorn said. He did not wish harm upon the elf, unless he turned out to be a spy. Elladan said nothing, as he watched his twin pull out a blanket and a small cloth, before Elrohir walked over to where Legolas tried to control the shivers.  
  
Legolas tensed as Elrohir drew near. Fear leapt into his eyes, before anger replaced it. But he relaxed a little when the figure placed the blanket on him, and began to dry his blond hair. Legolas took the opportunity to study the person up close, in the limited light from the campfire. His hood had fallen to one side, and Legolas caught a glimpse of a pointed ear and Elrohir's hair.  
  
`It can't be,' he whispered in Elvish. `Elrohir?' He forgot that the gag blocked the words from being understood.  
  
Elrohir heard the blond elf say something in disbelief, and knelt down to see if he could understand it. He gazed into the green eyes, which were lit up with recognition.  
  
`Elrohir!' Legolas said louder, trying to catch the other elf's attention. He wished that he had seen him before now, but there was little chance that Elrohir would recognize him. And he wasn't a hundred percent certain that it was Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir realized that the blond elf was trying to tell him something, and slowly began to remove the gag. A hand stopped him, however.  
  
`His teeth and voice are dangerous,' Aragorn said. `We cannot risk removing the gag until we know who he is.'  
  
Elrohir frowned. `He seems to know me,' he said, looking at the blond elf, who nodded vigorously.  
  
Aragorn frowned as well, as he knelt beside the blond elf. `Do you know him?' he asked in a low voice.  
  
Legolas tried to speak. `Elrohir? Is that you?'  
  
Aragorn reached for the gag himself, when an arrow whizzed by and barely missed his hand. In an instant, he had stood and drawn Anduril.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir drew their bows and arrows when they saw the numerous elves at the entrance.  
  
`Release him at once!' Haldir shouted. `Otherwise, we will open fire and kill all of you!'  
  
Aragorn said, `Who is he that you would care so much for him?'  
  
Haldir realized that Legolas had kept his identity a secret. It was a smart choice, the elf thought. The Prince of Mirkwood was a valuable hostage. `Tis none of your concern! Release him and we will spare your lives! If you harm him, you will not leave Mirkwood alive.'  
  
Numerous archers backed up Haldir's words, as they stood with their arrows notched. They were ready to rescue their prince, and waited for Haldir's signal.  
  
Aragorn looked at Elladan and Elrohir. "This is bad," he said in a low voice, which only his brothers could make out. "There are too many to fight them. We should retreat and make our way to the Elven village. Perhaps King Thranduil does not know that unknown elves roam these lands." Elladan and Elrohir nodded in agreement.  
  
Legolas let out a small `Mm-mmm!' from inside the cave.  
  
"Take him," Aragorn said finally. He looked at his brothers and nodded. The three suddenly vanished into the forest again silently.  
  
`Leave them be!' Haldir ordered, as he quickly entered the cave and saw his prince bound and gagged to a stake. The elf drew his knife, and knelt beside Legolas. He slit the ropes binding the younger elf's wrists and ankles, and removed the gag.  
  
Legolas was relieved to see that it was Haldir, and embraced his friend, forgetting the last ten hours. `Tis so good to see you again. I feared that they had taken me too far for you to find me.'  
  
`How did they catch you?' Haldir questioned, as he led the weak prince out of the cave, and into the rain.  
  
`That human is not as weak as he seems,' Legolas said, frowning. `There something almost Elven about him, and I know that at least one of his companions is an elf.'  
  
Haldir nodded. `Let's get you back to the castle, my prince, before your father finds out how long you've been gone.'  
  
Legolas nodded. He mounted up behind Haldir, and the group of elves returned to the castle.  
  
****************  
  
An Hour Later  
  
****************  
  
Legolas was in the bathing room, clad only in clean, green leggings, as he ran a comb through his soft golden hair. His green eyes were closed in pleasure, for he enjoyed the feel of the comb untangling every knot or tangle he had in his fine hair.  
  
The Elven prince had taken a bath first thing when he returned to the castle, and Haldir and the others had returned to their patrol. Legolas had thanked them properly for saving his life. He sat on a white bench on a balcony with a roof, when he heard voices from behind him.  
  
`Visitors from Rivendell!' a herald announced.  
  
Legolas knew his father would take care of the visitors, as he continued brushing his hair. Once he had finished, he was going to see the Healers about the rope burns on his feet and hands.  
  
`We've come to see Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood,' a familiar voice said.  
  
`The prince is on the balcony over there,' an elf informed him.  
  
Legolas didn't pay attention to what was being said, as he continued working on his hair. He hadn't even bothered to open his eyes, when he heard three figures approach him from behind. The elf opened his eyes, turned in mid-brush, and froze in fear.  
  
`You!' he exclaimed, recognizing Strider, the person he believed was Elrohir, and the third figure. `Did you come here to kidnap me again?' He removed the comb from his hair and held it.  
  
`What?' Aragorn asked, not recognizing Legolas as the elf he'd kidnapped. Part of that was due to the fact that the Elven Prince was now clean and had changed into brighter leggings, and that he did not look like the fierce Elven warrior that Aragorn had fought with. Indeed, Legolas looked as young and vulnerable as he always had to Aragorn, who found it difficult to believe what Legolas was saying. `Legolas, tis I, Aragorn.'  
  
`You can't be Aragorn! You kidnapped me, along with them!' The elf gestured to Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas frowned, as he gracefully stood and crossed over to them, still holding his comb in his hands. Wisps of blond hair hung around his face as he looked at them neutrally. `I still have the rope marks from where you bound my hands behind my back, as well as the ones on my ankles.' He showed them his wrists, which did have rope burns.  
  
Elrohir, Aragorn, and Elladan went pale when they saw the proof of Legolas's claim in the painful red and raw welts on the blond elf's small wrists. They were from where the tight ropes had chafed his skin when he had tried to jerk free from the log that kept him from escaping. Legolas then lifted up the bottoms of his leggings, which showed identical marks on his bare ankles.  
  
`We... kidnapped...you?' Aragorn asked, incredulous. Inwardly, he wondered how he could have made such a stupid mistake. That was certainly a fine way to greet an old friend.  
  
To be continued 


	7. Old Habits Die Hard

Note: None of these are my characters! This fic will not have slash between L/A in it, but the sequel will. There will only be 1 more chapter for this story before I start writing the A/L slash sequel. Elvish speech is in ` '! The sequel will have the rewritten versions of the three new chapters for the beginning. The Lyra herbs are my own creation!  
  
Old Habits Die Hard  
  
Part 7  
  
`God, Legolas,' Aragorn finally whispered. `I'm so sorry.' His longtime friend looked at him, before turning his neutral gaze on the other two.  
  
"Let me guess,' Legolas said. `Elladan and Elrohir?'  
  
The two elves gasped.  
  
`How did you know?' Elladan questioned.  
  
A frown appeared on Legolas's face, before he turned back to Aragorn.  
  
`I was pretty certain that Elrohir was with you. I saw his hair and ear when he put the blanket on me. I was trying to tell him who I was, before you stopped me,' Legolas said so softly that Aragorn knew his friend was really upset.  
  
`I am such an idiot,' Aragorn groaned. He wished that he had let Elrohir removed the gag when his brother had tried to.  
  
`And how do I know that you truly are Aragorn?' Legolas inquired. Aragorn removed his hood in answer, and Legolas gazed at him, overlapping his memories of a younger Aragorn with the older one, before he nodded slowly.  
  
`The Aragorn I remember would not have treated a prisoner so, even in a time of war.' Legolas turned to look away from Aragorn, clutching his comb as his shining hair flowed out behind him.  
  
`I didn't know it was you, I swear! If I had...' Aragorn was cut off by Legolas.  
  
`So it could have been Haldir or one of my brothers that you kidnapped?' Legolas said, feeling a spark of anger. `And you lied to me. You said your name was Strider.'  
  
Anguish rushed through Aragorn. `I am known by that name when I travel on the road, Legolas. And you were not exactly forthcoming with your name,' he pointed out, trying to alleviate some of the guilt he felt.  
  
`At least I didn't lie. And if you had been the one kidnapped, would you have revealed just how valuable a hostage that you are? Not only as Isildur's heir, but as the foster son of Lord Elrond?' Legolas asked sharply.  
  
Aragorn knew that Legolas was right about not revealing his identity in a war. The Prince of Mirkwood would make a worthy hostage. But he was a little resentful that Legolas was acting like the blame was totally his.  
  
`You attacked me first,' Aragorn said testily.  
  
Legolas turned an impassive face on him. `That is the custom when a message is not sent to warn of a visit. You know that.' The elf turned, and walked onto the balcony. He placed his comb on the bench, before returning to where Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn stood.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir requested permission to bathe, which Legolas quietly gave them, along with orders to the servants to bring fresh clothes for the Elven twins to wear to the bathing room. He then turned to go see the Healers.  
  
Aragorn caught Legolas by the wrist, as the elf tried to walk past him. `Please, Legolas,' the human pleaded.  
  
Legolas let out an anguished cry of pain, for Aragorn had unintentionally grabbed a hold of where the rope burns where. `Let go!' Legolas moaned, for the human had taken a tighter hold of him, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Aragorn, startled, dropped the slender wrist.  
  
Legolas whimpered a little, which to Aragorn sounded like the mewing of a kitten. Pain shone in the elf's green eyes, as he looked at Aragorn, who felt like kicking himself. He'd hurt his fragile friend even more. The human had always protected Legolas from everything, and it was in his nature to do it even now. The elf had always seemed to be vulnerable and innocent to Aragorn, and looked more so even now.  
  
`They're very painful,' Legolas finally whispered.  
  
Aragorn said quietly, `You should see the Healers, Legolas. And please accept my sincere apologies. I wish I could take back what I have done, but I hope you can forgive me.'  
  
Legolas licked his lips, which he did when he was nervous, before he slowly nodded. His Elvish pride had been ruined, but he did not want his longstanding friendship with Aragorn to suffer only because of his pride. `It may take a little while, Aragorn, but I shall eventually forgive you.'  
  
Aragorn let out a sigh of relief. `I'm glad, Legolas.'  
  
`But you do realize that I will insist on a rematch when I am healed,' Legolas murmured, as he led the way towards the Healers.  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly, as he followed his friend. `We shall see who the victor is, Legolas.' Haldir's voice suddenly startled both of them.  
  
`What in the name of King Thranduil is he doing in here?' Haldir demanded. His hand automatically went to his sword.  
  
Legolas quickly moved to intercept the fight he knew was coming. `Relax, Haldir. He is my half-Elven friend, Aragorn. Twas all a misunderstanding,' he told his Elven friend.  
  
Haldir looked at Legolas incredulously. `He is your best friend?' He glared at Aragorn menacingly. `Do you consider kidnapping part of friendship? Some would take the kidnapping of a prince as an act of war.' His voice was low and dangerous.  
  
Legolas snapped, `Cease this at once!'  
  
Haldir turned his frown on Legolas. `I would watch my back with him if I were you, my prince. For I do not find him trustworthy at all.'  
  
`That's enough, Haldir!' Legolas used his voice of authority. `Return to your post before I reprimand you and tell my father.'  
  
Haldir walked away, his eyes never leaving Aragorn, who had remained silent the entire time. `Watch your back,' Haldir whispered, low enough so that Legolas did not hear, but loud enough for Aragorn to understand his meaning.  
  
`You watch yours,' Aragorn returned in the same manner. He was not one to take threats lightly. He watched as the other elf walked out of sight, before turning to Legolas.  
  
`Pay him no mind, Aragorn,' Legolas said. `Haldir is very protective of me, as I'm sure you just noticed.' He started walking again, and finally entered the Healers' room.  
  
Aragorn nodded. `But he surely means well,' he said. All the same, Aragorn would keep a close eye on that elf. He stood by Legolas's side, as the younger elf explained just what he needed done to the only Healer who was in the room.  
  
Aragorn frowned when Legolas was told to eat a Lyra herb and sleep it off. Lyra herbs were used by humans and elves to aid in fevers, not rope burns. He shot a puzzled glance at the Healer.  
  
Legolas was confused as well. He knew that Aragorn had the knowledge of healing herbs. `Isn't Lyra used for fevers?'  
  
Aragorn nodded. `Where did he learn to heal?' he questioned.  
  
`There are very few Healers in Mirkwood,' Legolas told him. `Most are afraid to come because of the dark creatures that plague us. The war has been going on for over a millennia.'  
  
Aragorn nodded. `But that Healer doesn't know what he's doing.'  
  
Legolas sighed. `Aragorn, could you please tend to my wounds? I think they might fair better then, than if I simply ate Lyra and went to bed,' the blond elf said quietly. He was hiding his fatigue, as he looked at his friend.  
  
`I agree,' Aragorn said, with a rueful smile.  
  
A grin lit up Legolas's face. `Remember when we switched the herbs on Elladan? He did not forgive us for a very long time.'  
  
Aragorn chuckled. `Indeed. Where shall I tend to you?' He gathered the herbs he needed without asking the Healer's assistance, and soft bandages as well.  
  
`My room,' Legolas said. `Tis the room we shared together on the few visits we had.'  
  
Aragorn led the way to the room, as the two spoke quietly of things that they had missed over the centuries. Legolas had fully relaxed in Aragorn's presence, as he earnestly told of how Mirkwood was faring in the war, and of his patrolling duties.  
  
`That's how I came across you,' Legolas explained, not noticing the frown on Aragorn's face. `I was doing my sweep, and you came along.'  
  
`Your father sends you out to patrol alone?' Aragorn tried keep the disapproval out of his voice.  
  
`Of course,' Legolas said nonchalantly. `I am no longer a child, Aragorn.' He was immune to knowing just how upset Aragorn was over his `helpless' friend being sent out alone at night.  
  
But the human said nothing, for he did not want to cause another fight. Aragorn couldn't help his instinct to protect Legolas from the cruelty that life sometimes has to offer, for there is both pain and pleasure in living. He saw Legolas as someone who needed constant protection, for he had not realized just how much the blond elf had changed inside, thanks to the war.  
  
Aragorn only saw the gentle side of Legolas, and had only once seen his warrior's side. And he had all but forgotten it, as he followed his friend into his room. He did not see that there were two halves to Legolas; a gentle half, and a fierce half, for Aragorn was blind to it.  
  
To be continued 


	8. Forever Friends

Note: Thank you, Property of Legolas, for the inspiration that helped me to end this fic. None of these are my characters, and Elvish speech is in ` '. This is the final chapter for this story! Enjoy! The POV (point of view) changes in this fic, and is marked with ****. This is also after Legolas and Aragorn are in Legolas's room. (Sorry, no slash) Look for the first chapter of the slashy sequel coming out within seventy two hours! And if you want lemons in the sequel, sorry, but I am no good at writing those.  
  
Forever Friends  
  
Part 8  
  
*******************  
  
*Aragorn Pov*  
  
*******************  
  
As I sit down on the bed next to my longtime friend, I am very thankful that he has decided to forgive me, all in due time. I know that I hurt his pride for taking him prisoner, but it truly was just a misunderstanding.  
  
Legolas reassures me that someday we will look back on it and laugh. But I can see the pain in his eyes as I gently inspect the rope burns, careful not to hurt them further. They will be painful and sore for a few days; that is easy to see. But Legolas's Elven ability to heal will speed up the process.  
  
I take out the herbs I grabbed from the Healers' Room and gently split them. I then gently began to rub them onto Legolas's wounds. I will feel an aching guilt for the wounds that I have caused him for a long time, I fear. He is so gentle and frail-seeming, that it seems impossible that he fought me so fiercely right before I took him prisoner.  
  
My memories dwell on the first time I saw him sleep. Legolas was so innocent, and vulnerable as he breathed deeply. He did not see me as a threat, even though he had been wrestling with me only moments before. This quiet and peaceful Prince of Mirkwood trusts far too easily, for his own good.  
  
And I cannot understand why King Thranduil sends him out alone to do patrols. I never have cared much for Thranduil, since the day that he first left his youngest child in Rivendell, and didn't even hug him goodbye or reassure him. The same goes for when he took Legolas home for the first time. I had seen that Legolas wanted to embrace his father, but he had held back, knowing Thranduil would be angry.  
  
Legolas, of course, told me that it was all part of being the son of a King. Royalty must operate on different levels other than their emotions, or so Thranduil had told him. But Legolas was the most likely successor to the throne of Mirkwood, in my opinion. A quiet nobility showed in him, as well as compassion. He retained his dignity, yet did not do so by humiliating those around him. And even Elrond believed that Legolas was beautiful to behold. His beauty came from the strength of his heart.  
  
Where had the little child who had cried for his father on that first night gone? I scarcely recognized the elf in front of me, as I began to bandage his wrists gently.  
  
Did you think he would stay the same forever, I thought to myself. Legolas grew up in a war. I looked at him, and felt like I was seeing him for the first time. I could see two different parts to him, one overlapping the other;  
  
A sensitive and gentle Legolas, who showed his emotions clearly in his face and eyes, who cried when he was left behind, and who hated fighting, for it scared him.  
  
And a strong and noble Legolas, who defended his people and kingdom against an evil threat, without fearing for his life. He was not afraid to fight any longer. And a frightening thought went through my mind.  
  
He doesn't need me any longer. Legolas can take care of himself, I realized. But where did that leave me? He was still my best friend.  
  
***************  
  
* Legolas's Pov*  
  
****************  
  
I fear that Estel will soon have a confrontation with Haldir, but who will win, I do not know. Haldir, when he puts his mind to something, rarely fails. But the same can be said for Aragorn.  
  
I sat there silently, as Aragorn treated my injuries with the utmost care. I knew that he felt guilt over them, but I did not know how to appease it.  
  
Part of me was a little disappointed, for I could see that Aragorn still thought of me as just a child. He hadn't seen some of the things I had, and did not know the truth. I wonder what he would say if I told him what I've seen and done.  
  
I've changed some. I'm not as trusting as I once was, and my childhood is gone. A war will do that to a child, particularly if that's what they remember constantly. It was very hard in the beginning, for I missed Aragorn terribly.  
  
Centuries passed between visits, and they were never long enough for my liking. Every time that we finally got to know each other again, he had to leave, or I did. And then I wasn't allowed to see him at all, for fear that I would be kidnapped. I hated my father for that, for tearing me away from my best friend and forcing me to do things that I should never have had to do. And sights that I should never have seen.  
  
But those things made me stronger. So I was no longer certain whether or not I should have been forced to kill other creatures, for I had respect for all life. It wasn't until my father forced me to look upon the face of my murdered mother that I willingly began to fight.  
  
I do not know what Aragorn would say if he knew that I was as capable of killing as an Orc or goblin was. I had to defend my people and my kingdom. `Duty comes before your heart', my father told me constantly. But it wasn't until the Orcs and goblins had killed my mother that Rivendell and Lothlorien took the threat seriously.  
  
That was when Haldir and other elves from `Lorien came here. They had been here for half a millennia now. I suspect that my father told Haldir to only interfere if my life was in jeopardy. The rest of the time, I was on my own.  
  
Haldir and Aragorn have more in common than they believe. Both are stubborn and protective of me, although Haldir has recognized that I am no longer a child. Aragorn has yet to realize that, and I wonder if I should not just say the words, `You no longer need to protect me. I can protect myself.' But if I said that, I would hurt his feelings. Aragorn had always done his best to shield me from pain. And in my heart, I knew that nothing I said would make a difference in the way he felt.  
  
I looked at my friend as he finished bandaging my wrists, and swung my right foot up to him, so he could begin treating it.  
  
Aragorn gently pulled my leggings up so he could reach my ankle. I gasped a little when he began applying the cold aloe to the wound. He immediately stopped and asked, `Am I hurting you?'  
  
I inwardly sighed. `No. Tis just a bit cold,' I told him in Elvish. He nodded and continued, and bandaged it as well. The rope burns no longer felt as painful as they had before. Only one ankle left, and the pain would subside for a while.  
  
Aragorn gently let go of my ankle, and I brought the other one up to him as well. He tended to the one carefully as well, before I moved to lower my feet to the floor. However, my friend refused to let go and started to tickle them ever so softly.  
  
I couldn't hold in my laughter, as I turned and began to tickle him back. I knew exactly where he was most ticklish at, and aimed straight for his ribs. Aragorn started to laugh to, as we tickled each other for a while.  
  
I then turned to face my best friend, who was looking at me.  
  
`Aragorn?' I asked him quietly.  
  
`Yes, Legolas?' Aragorn replied, as he let go of my feet and looked at me.  
  
`We'll always be friends, right?' I wanted that reassurance, so that I would know for certain that no matter what happened, I could count on him. And Aragorn could always count on me.  
  
Aragorn said, `Of course, Legolas. We'll be friends forever, even when you're the king here, and I have to grovel at your feet.' He thought I was joking.  
  
I mock-glared at him for that, before turning serious. `I'm serious, Aragorn. We don't know what will happen in the future. Strange things are happening now, and not just in Mirkwood,' I told him earnestly. `I do not wish to lose your friendship now.'  
  
Aragorn caught the seriousness of my voice. `I know, Legolas. We don't know what the future holds, but we will be friends forever. I swear it.' He looked partially relieved, as well as solemn and surprised. Twas if he was seeing me for the first time as I truly was; with both of me showing; my gentle side, and my fierce side.  
  
I looked at him, and he looked back. And I knew that I did not have to tell him that I no longer needed his protection. He could see it for himself.  
  
I smiled. I knew then that whatever happened to us in the future, we would face it as friends and equals.  
  
The End 


End file.
